newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Mage
Green Mages, sometimes reffered to as Elementalists or Geomancers are a group of mages specializing in the elements of Air and Earth. As opposed to the arts of the Black Mage; who deals primarily with the elements of Fire and Water. Together with their opposing colleagues, the Green Mages form the so-called Elemental Mages among the common magical teachings. Despite wielding destructive powers on par with those of a Black Mage - Green Mages are frequently treated with much less suspicion and scorn, for the simple fact that their powers can be used for the benefit of the common man in ways that Black Magic can't; especially in regards to the great good it might do for farmers. Furthermore, as all landliving creatures are beings of earth these mages can even turn out to be fairly capable healers, although their prowess pales in the face of the more specialized White Mages in this particular field. As they wield the powers of nature, many Green Mages come to become attached to it on a spiritual level; living close to it and even being enlightened by it. Simple activities as merely meditating in an forested area can bring impressive amounts of spiritual fulfillment to one of these mages. Due to the nature of humans, there exists only a handful of green magi within their ranks - as most humans whom desire to pursue the secrets of magic are much more drawn to white or black magic. While human Green Mages exist, the Al Abassi are the primary practioners of Green Magic; having become naturally attuned to its forces over the many centuries they've spent living with the forces of nature, its thus not uncommon for Al Abassi to be born into the world capable of innately casting green magic - this phenomenon being one in which the Scholars have taken an enormous interest. To become a Green Mage is no easy task, as they tend to be wanderers and never stay in a single city for more than a few years at most, travelling all over the world to hone their bond with nature, typically this requires that they travel with their mentor for some time and learn the art from them in turn. Although this happens only with with a select few Green Magi; and among those the vast majority are humans. Al Abassi usually learn Green Magic through more natural means, their close proximity to nature enabling them to sometimes spontaneously develop the ability, even without receiving formal training in the art. While Green Mages rarely enjoy fighting, their elemental prowess and offensive capability easily match those of their counterparts; black magi. Summoning forth mighty gales of air, turning opponents to stone, manipulating the very earth they tread on or even bestowing upon themselves the temporability capability of flight! Green Mages are indeed every bit as powerful as Black Magi, despite being the rarer of the two. Becoming a Green Mage Green Magi are usually nomadic, and they tend to shun larger cities and settlements in favor of remote villages, because they feel that the human practise of paving roads is an offense against nature and thus they avoid such settlements with a fervor. Its therefore very rarely possible to encounter Green Mages in cities and other large human settlements. They do however occassionally visit small villages in order to gather resources and supplies for their journey and during these visits it sometimes occurs to them to take apprentices, whether it be by children wanting to travel with them or them adopting orphans they find along the road. Al Abassi Green Mages are definately the most common but they very rarely take on human apprentices, believing them to be too out out touch with nature to be worthy of training. Green Mages have settlements of their own, called Circles - where they talk about certain natural catastrophes, issues and problems they've encountered on their journeys. These Circles are secret, but the Green Mages there will sometimes consider people finding them as a sign from nature herself, and train the outsider in their arts - hoping that by doing so they can make a change in the future. Otherwise, Green Mages only take apprentices on a whim or when they're lonely or feel that their numbers are dwindling. Green Magic is a noteworthily difficult art to practise, because the first inclination of any student would be to attempt to seize the elemental forces the way Black Mages do; but nature doesn't bend after force, and so the student must learn to accept it - to become a part of it through careful meditation and even opting to live away from civilisation. Making their home in cottages far into the woods, this has often had Green Magi mistaken from being witches by superstitious townsfolk. Abilities Green Magic: Green Magic is powerful discipline of magic spiritually opposed to Black Magic, as whereas the latter deals with the elements of Fire and Water, Green Magic draws its powers from the natural elements of Air and Earth. Second among the two elemental disciplines of magic, Green Magic focuses primarily on magical manipulations as opposed to the conjurations that black magi employ in battle, drawing upon nature itself to cast their powerful spells. Green Magic is noted to be more flexible than its more offensively-oriented counterpart, and Green Mages are capable of providing both healing and protection through its use. Due to the nature of the elements it commands, most forms of Green Magic relies on manipulation of existing forces rather than conjuring these forces into existence, the only series of spells which rely on the old-fashioned conjuration of elements being the wind-elemental Aero spells. Geomancy: Green Magi are stewards of nature itself, and it grants them power when all else fails, terrain and the environment plays a pivotal role for any such Magi as by standing on the appropriate patch of ground they can invoke its essence and its spirits and unleash the fury of nature itself down upon their enemies. Skilled Green Magi with a good connection to nature are known to open pitfalls underneath their opposition, prevent the progress of battalions by shutting off their advance through the use of thick brambles and thorns and entangle them with powerful roots summoned forth from the very ground they thread on. For the most part however, Geomancy is the lesser alternative of Green Magic in that not only does the Green Magi have no control over the exact effect procured but the effects are often weaker and more temporary than their spells. Category:Job Category:Standard Job Category:Mage-Job Category:Completed Jobs